Big Daddy vs Deathclaw
by ColdCupoJoe
Summary: A kickoff to hopefully more very short, battle-centered crossovers, as a generic Big Daddy of Bioshock fights a generic Deathclaw from Fallout. My apologies there is no big explanation as to why they fight or why each other is where they are, but I plan to add better backstories in future fights.


Big Daddy vs Deathclaw

"You're slow Mr. Bubbles!" a small girl's voice chirped through the echoing tunnels of the labyrinth. The girl skipped through the blood soaked and waterlogged hallways of the underwater city of Rapture, a capitalistic utopia fallen to utter ruin at the hands of greed and vice. Behind the girl lumbered a giant humanoid figure, clad in bulky bronze, a man-sized drill replacing its right hand and its head encased in a hemispherical helmet, illuminated by eight portholes, the entire ensemble resembling a deep sea diving suit, Rapture's infamous Big Daddy. He mumbled incoherently as he followed the small girl, who gleefully tugged at the Big Daddy's oversized finger.

The Big Daddy's attention was not split by the leaks of the surrounding glass tubes, granting the degenerate inhabitants of the dying city the wonderous views of the surrounding ocean floor where schools of crabs clambered about and squid thrust themselves through the aquatic abyss. He simply focused on the small girl in front of him, who carried a large syringe for extracting the magical essence of the drug addled denizens of Rapture, splitting it between the pair of them for sustenance in the deadly world they found themselves in.

"I can hear the angels over there!" the girl sang, pointing through a closed door to an abandoned café, where the Big Daddy could already hear the scuffles of what he could assume to be splicers, the remnants of Rapture's civilians. He lowered his hand to stop the girl from going any further and pointed her to the nearest air vent, sending her to a safe network of smaller tunnels that only the Little Sisters of Rapture could navigate. With slight protest, the girl stomped off to the hinged porthole to the air ventilation as the Big Daddy revved up his drill hand before sauntering to the café door.

The doors to the café slid open to let loose a river of blood an inch deep from the interior of the café. Body parts were scattered everywhere, with limbs flung far from their respective torsos, yet no killer was seen anywhere. The Big Daddy surveyed the scene, his massive bronze dome obscuring any emotion his face may be showing.

Counting only the mauled torsos, the Big Daddy could count seven victims laying on the ground, two slumped over the counter that once acted as the café's register counter, and three more tossed onto a table as if a part of a gruesome dinner scene. The most intact body had both of the legs attached to the torso, and one arm remained, although anything distal to the elbow was detached and flung into the bathroom ten feet away, exposing the snapped remnants of the victim's humerus jutting out of the still bleeding upper arm.

A loud roar brought the Big Daddy's attention to the kitchen area, hidden behind an "Employees Only" door, streaked with blood. Big Daddy pushed the door open with his gloved hand to see even more viscera spread over the grills, ovens, and sinks, impossible to determine a body count, but still no perpetrator. There was, however, a door swinging wildly in the back of the cooking area as the Big Daddy saw a thick reptilian tail slide out of the room.

Wasting no time, the Big Daddy charged through the door, entering another one of the hallways of Rapture, to see a giant beast pinning a Splicer to the ground before clamping its jaws around the screaming ADAM addict's head and effortlessly cleaving it clean off. The beast resembled a prehistoric lizard standing on its muscular hind-legs, with three raptor-like claws adorning its toes. Its arms rippled with muscles, each of its hands ending in claws a foot long apiece, still pinning the Splicer to the ground through his shoulder blade. Its thick tail swept side to side as it devoured its prey, before whipping its large toothed head around to eye the Big Daddy with its glowing red eyes. Toe to brow it stood ten feet tall, towering over the already monstrous Big Daddy, its height only emphasized by the two large down-turned horns on its head.

The Deathclaw bellowed an echoing roar upon sight of the Big Daddy, its thick scaly hide shuddering and causing the fauna outside of the glass-enclosed hallway to scatter. The Big Daddy's portholes on his helmet began to glow red as he spun up his drill, charging at the beast with surprising speed. The Deathclaw, recognizing his new foe, galloped on all fours to rush the metallic guardian.

The two clashed in the center, the Big Daddy slamming into the beast shoulder-first, meeting the Deathclaw's head as it tried to ram into the metal-clad behemoth. Holding the Deathclaw at a standstill, the Big Daddy revved his drill once more and swiped at the reptilian beast. The giant drill grinded against the Deathclaw's burly chest, drawing crimson blood. The Deathclaw recoiled, clutching its chest with one of its hands and snarling at his attacker.

The Big Daddy wasted no time in pondering this threat display, charging once again shoulder-first, only to be caught by his dome helmet as his vision was engulfed by the Deathclaw's massive hand. The Big Daddy could feel himself be lifted into the air by the monster's single arm before being slammed onto his back.

The Deathclaw, having pinned the Big Daddy, brandished its other clawed hand and ripped downward into the chest of its prey. Metal crunched and screeched as the protective suit was torn open, the gigantic claw ripping through both metal and flesh. The vacuum sealed suit let loose a rush of air as it was punctured, surprising the Deathclaw just enough to give the Big Daddy a chance to swing with his gloved hand to give the Deathclaw a massive left hook to the jaw, sending it to the ground as well.

Both opponents rose, eyeing the other cautiously, slowly circling their original clashing-point to see an opening against the other. The Deathclaw changed periodically from bipedalism to quadrupedalism, testing out to see how the Big Daddy would react, as the Big Daddy maintained his lumbering stance, holding his drill cocked to his side, ready to thrust forward.

A metallic creak opened behind the Big Daddy and he turned to see a gilded air vent open, revealing his small escort looking in fear at the giant lizard.

"Kill it Mr. B!" the girl shouted, pointing at the Deathclaw. The Big Daddy bellowed unintelligibly, rushing to get between the Little Sister and the monstrous Deathclaw. As his side was turned, the Deathclaw launched itself at the armored behemoth, ferally swiping with both hands at his unarmored arm. Swipe after swipe landed on the Big Daddy's arm, digging deep with each swipe, as the Big Daddy kept attempting to slam the porthole shut with his drill arm to protect the child.

The porthole finally clipped shut and the Big Daddy was able to turn to face his aggressor, headbutting the giant lizard away. As he did, however, the Deathclaw staggered back with the Big Daddy's arm still in its jaws, fully detached from the bronze diving suit, leaving behind a blood-gushing stump at the shoulder.

The windows of Big Daddy's glowing helm grew a brighter red as he bellowed once more, steam erupting from the multiple apparatuses on his back. He charged the Deathclaw once more, launching forward with his drill arm first. The impact knocked the Deathclaw back, the Big Daddy's arm flopping out of its mouth and into a bloody puddle on the ground.

The drill caught the Deathclaw in the sternum, causing the lizard to shriek out in pain, but rage had overtaken the undersea guardian who angled the drill upwards. Pushing the rotating drill through the beast's widening chest cavity, the drill continued to dig through blood and viscera until it reached the creature's head, and fully ripped the head from the body with a visceral snap.

The massive body slumped to the floor of the hallway tunnel, the toothy horned head still rotating on the winding down drill. The Big Daddy let loose a final low toned sigh as the windows of his helmet faded from red to a passive yellow, sauntering back to the Little Sister's air vent. He hooked his drill hand between the grates and gently opened the door to reveal the small child, who looked in horror at her Guardian's wounds.

"You're hurt Mr. Bubbles… I can help…" she said as the Big Daddy collapsed against the wall. The Little Sister crawled out of her hiding place and began tending to the Big Daddy's stump of an arm, injecting it with her nigh-magical syringe of ADAM and saw flesh begin to already form around the wound and stop the torrential blood flow. "You're going to be okay Mr. B, you're going to be okay."

Winner: Big Daddy


End file.
